Oliver Saxon
Oliver Saxon '''(born as '''Daniel Vogel) was a Character that appeared in the final season of DEXTER. He was the eldest son of Dr. Richard Vogel and his wife, Dr. Evelyn Vogel, with his younger brother being named Richard Vogel, Jr. Originally portrayed as a charming man dating a woman named Cassie Jollenston, he was then revealed to be a psychopath turned Serial Killer, when his murders in Miami dubbed him "The Brain Surgeon". Officially, he was known as the Main Antagonist'' of' ''Season Eight' and the'' Final Main Antagonist''' of the 'DEXTER television series. He was also the third Main Antagonist 'to play the cat/mouse game with Dexter (the first one being 'Brian Moser:' '''Dexter's brother, and the second one being 'Arthur Mitchell). Personality As a "perfect psychopath" (coined by '''Dexter Morgan himself), Saxon's personality was divided between both his private life and his public life, much like Dexter himself. However, unlike Dexter, Saxon's cover life did not involve "real" emotion. Oliver is a completely and utterly psychopathic individual, he has no conscience, is devoid of all emotion, remorse, fear or empathy for anyone. He murdered his brother at a young age and didn't feel an ounce of remorse. He was sent to a hospital which didn't help him at all, and once he set a fire killing seven of the children, he became a serial killer. Oliver can draw pleasure from killing people. He is an extremely violent person who cannot be reasoned with. This is why he was coined "the perfect psychopath" by Dexter. He is incredibly intelligent, always moving around and not staying in the same place for long. Oliver is also sadistic, as he tortures his victims both physically, and psychologically. Saxon finds the experience of killing to be cathartic, and genuinely enjoys killing people. Oliver Saxon has no moral code, and will murder anyone without a thought, even his own family members. In The Public When under his cover personality, Saxon exhibited traits that many normal individuals would have, such as a steady job and a typical residence. He was always seen with a smile, speaking in a hinted accent from England (however, the actual accent is closer to Scottish or Irish) and kept up friendly gestures to make himself appear kind, while speaking in a very polite and calm manner. In regards to his girlfriend, Cassie, he appeared to be a man in love...He treated her respectfully and as a charming individual. After her death, he took on a solemn personality...appearing in grief over her death. Spoken to, he referred to how happy they were together and their plans for the future...even expressing tears. Most likely, these emotions were false, simply to aide his alibi against being her killer. Early life Daniel Vogel was born on December 23, 1968 (or November 17th, 1969 as referenced in his law enforcement database entry) to Dr. Richard Vogel and Evelyn Vogel in England. Some time later, his younger brother Richard Vogel Jr. was born, and the children would grow up in a seemingly normal lifestyle. However, Daniel had a resentment towards his younger brother. At the age of 14, Daniel acted on this rage and Evelyn found her younger son dead at the bottom of their swimming pool. Initially, she believed that the child had drowned, as he "wasn't a very good swimmer", but later, when looking at her eldest son, she and her husband both knew that Daniel had killed little Richard. Both parents agreed to cover up the murder as an accident, with Evelyn pursuing a career as a psychiatrist in an attempt to help her son. When she believed herself unsuccessful, she and her husband sent Daniel to a psychiatric hospital in England. Three years passed at this psychiatric hospital, with Daniel wondering if his mother would ever come to pick him up. The hospital itself practiced illicit activities, subduing youths in order to force medication into their system by strapping them to obscure tables. At the age of 17, a fire broke out at the facility, where it was claimed that a nurse went on break while leaving a door locked, preventing the children from escaping the fire. Seven children perished and Daniel was believed to be one of them. His father, Richard, claimed to have seen his son's body, though it was burned severely. In reality, however, Daniel had faked his death and had caused the fire himself, resulting in the deaths of seven children by his own hand.Episode 809: Make Your Own Kind of Music and confirmed by Saxon himself in Episode 810: Goodbye Miami As he grew older, he assumed the identity of a deceased boy by the name of Oliver Saxon, who had passed on November 26, 1989. The "new Saxon" continued his life living amongst and traveling between at least a dozen cities between two continents (Europe and North America). His records in Europe are uncertain, however his earliest known United States residence was in Galveston, Texas in 2003 for at least 3 years. He moved to Tallahassee, Florida '''in '''2006 and again to Miami, Florida in 2008. On February 9, 2010 (later changed to September 9th, 2010 via a data report in the Law Enforcement database) he was issued a Miami license, and then became a building inspector, officially employed on August 15 of that year to the Miami Prime Building Inspections agency.Episode 810: Goodbye Miami, his data report that Dexter pulls up According to his data report, he was present in Miami during the Skinner Case, Trinity Case, Barrel Girls Case, and the Doomsday Killer Investigation. His earliest recorded kill in Miami occurred January 29th, 2009 and he proceeded to kill at least one more victim that year, with three in 2010, 3 more in 2011 and at least three prior to The Brain Surgeon Investigation '''during the early year of '''2013. These victims were not apparently left out in the open, so there was no evidence of a serial killer during these points.Episode 811: Monkey In a Box, victims are shown as video files while Dexter is investigating Saxon In Season Eight With the apparent end to The Brain Surgeon (whom is presumed by Dexter and Evelyn Vogel to be a man named A.J. Yates, who Dexter recently killed), Dexter's life began moving into the focus of him raising a protege serial killer by the name of Zach Hamilton and attempting to see his most recent neighbor, Cassie, after her friend, Jamie Batista, insisted on the two "hooking up". Ultimately, however, Dexter's awkward answers on their "date" and lack of conversational topics potentially drew Cassie off...and she was openly available to a new man in her sights. Jamie's birthday was coming up and they decided to throw a beach party to celebrate, where various people could come along to enjoy the fun. Oliver Saxon was one of these individuals, running into Cassie at the party where the two began to talk and his charm seemed to affect her immediately. Jamie noticed the two flirting with one another and walked up to Dexter, telling him that she didn't know who the guy was, but if he wanted a shot at Cassie, now was his chance. A little while later, following some drama elsewhere in the party, Dexter decides to move over to where Cassie is and begins a similar awkward conversation to the one that they shared on their "date". She seems distant, though friendly nevertheless and shortly afterward, Oliver walks up with some beers in hand. Cassie introduces the two, whereby Oliver extends his hand to shake Dexter's as he holds a generous smile on his face. He then proceeds to talk to Cassie about not being sure which beer to grab, but decides to go with the one with the "Moose" on it. Dexter looks for an out in this situation and says that he's going to check on his son, Harrison, leaving the two of them to talk. Zach's Death And A Growing Suspicion It is soon revealed that Saxon is Cassie's choice over Dexter. Saxon is seen alongside Cassie outside of her apartment (the two are about to go surfing), when Dexter is talking with his new disciple,' Zach Hamilton', about patiently controlling his urges until the opportunity comes to kill an evil person. However, once Cassie is murdered the following night, Dexter suspects that this is Zach's doing (because of the similar bludgeoning to Norma Rivera, who Zach had previously killed), and manages to track Zach down to Key West, where the latter has apparently fled. Once he discovers that Zach has prepared a[[Kill Room| kill room]] inside of his hotel (he actually replicated Dexter's), Dexter believes that Zach is planning to kill another innocent person, but upon chastising Zach, he realizes that Zach was proactively hunting down a man named Shaun Decker, a former classmate of his, who had killed a woman and bragged about it. After learning of Zach's worthiness, he is convinced that Zach must have been framed for Cassie's murder. A short time later, Dexter enters his apartment, only to find the lifeless corpse of Zach Hamilton sitting on a chair with his brain sliced open (proving that The Brain Surgeon 'was NOT 'A.J. Yates). In the next episode, Dexter resumes his hunt for Zach's killer, intent on ending this cat/mouse game once and for all. He comes across several hairs in Zach's apartment, which he thinks Zach could've been instinctive enough to pull from his assailant. He proceeds to take this hair to the police department, where he can do some DNA tests on it. Upon testing the hair, he realizes that Zach's killer is related to Evelyn Vogel.' '''Dexter learns of Vogel's early life and the fact that she had two sons';' 'Daniel' and 'Richard' (the latter Daniel had drowned in a swimming pool). Vogel sent Daniel away to a psychiatric facility, in hopes that Daniel would be spared of his murderous ways. However, a large fire broke out there sometime later (apparently due to a nurse's clumsiness) that killed the majority of the children inhabiting the facility. Daniel was apparently one of these, because his 'father' had apparently dragged the corpse out of the flames and identified him as his son (though he was burned terribly). Dexter, however, believes that due to his intelligence and lack of empathy, Daniel may have started the fire himself, while assuming the identity of the actual '''Oliver Saxon', and using this as his cover name upon traveling to the U.S.A.' '''Vogel gives Dexter a photograph of Daniel, which Dexter takes to do some facial tests on. Dexter inserts the picture into a computer, updating Daniel's age by 40 years, revealing him to look exactly like '''Oliver Saxon',' '''whom Dexter recognizes almost instantly. Using this information and later investigating Saxon's house and matching a print between him and Zach's killer, he realizes that Saxon is definitely Vogel's son. Vogel is appalled by this news, but refuses to allow Dexter to kill him (believing that her son may deserve a second chance). Dexter pretends to agree with Vogel, though proceeds to spike her coffee with a sedative, and he then goes to '''The King's Bay Cafe', where Vogel had arranged to meet her son (due to the fact that Daniel had been monitoring her recent computer activity). Dexter watches on from the window as Daniel repeatedly plays his favorite song ("Make Your Own Kind of Music", by Mama Cass Elliot). However, when Dexter is distracted, Oliver turns around and manages to spot him. After Oliver exits the cafe, Dexter proceeds to follow him to his car, readying himself with a[[M99| tranquilizer]], although he realizes that his own tires have been deflated by Oliver, who was aware of Dexter's presence, and is now seemingly on his way to Evelyn's house. Dexter manages to reach her house before she is harmed and he warns her of the threat that her son poses. Evelyn, disappointed about what happened earlier that morning, tells Dexter to leave the matter to her. Dexter then leaves, but, as the scene pans, it is revealed that Saxon was hiding inside of Vogel's house, and the two proceed to enjoy breakfast together. Threat To Vogel Resuming right where they left off in the previous episode, Saxon proceeds to accuse his mother of having "imprisoned" him in the mental facility, to which she responds that it was the only choice to consider (because Daniel had killed his younger brother). However, Saxon continues to upbraid/threaten her, becoming jealous of all of the attention that she gives to Dexter Morgan, and proclaims "I want you to help me as you helped Dexter". Evelyn seems to be hesitant about the escalating situation, but doesn't express this to her son. Angered, Saxon storms out of the house. When Vogel is returning to her home from a visit to the department, it is revealed that Saxon has nonchalantly been waiting for her arrival. He opens his car door, asking for her to enter, while convincing her that he will cause no harm. Vogel warily enters the vehicle, and the two drive off to what appears to be abandoned doctor's office, where Saxon leads her into a room --- '''the very room that he kills his victims in. Daniel tells her about all of the horrible share a hug for the first time in decades.]]memories he has of when he was in the psychiatric facility, and when the doctors would strap him down to a table (like the one that Daniel owns currently) and force him to take his medications. He explains that the reason he chose this room is because it loosely reminds him of the room that he was "tortured" in. Saxon continues to converse with her, before he once again asks for her to help him to freely exist as a murderer. Vogel, feeling her son's "pain", ends up telling him that she will find a solution, so they share a hug for the first time in many decades. After proving Saxon's guilt by finding a video tape of him killing Zach with a bonesaw, Dexter convinces Vogel that, despite her protests, her son is unchangeable and that the one and only merciful thing to do is to kill him. Though disheartened, Vogel reluctantly goes with the plan of meeting Saxon in an isolated area of the public, where Dexter can sedate and capture him. However, Vogel invites Oliver to her house instead, where the chances of him killing her would be increased. Oliver immediately notices something eerie about her behavior and questions her, only for her to respond that it is because of stress, but Oliver sees right through her and determines what she has planned. When Dexter arrives, Saxon calls him, informing him that he wants to show him something, only to turn on a light revealing that he has Vogel placed in front of a window. Dexter orders him not to touch her, but Saxon ignores his order and mercilessly slits her throat, while Dexter looks on in horror and disgust. Dexter breaks open the door, only to find Vogel exsanguinating on the floor. Dexter embraces her in deep sorrow as she takes her final breaths, while Saxon uses this time to flee. Truce With Dexter The following day, Oliver goes to '''Miami Metro to clear his name of being a suspect in the murder of Cassie. He speaks with Quinn, providing excuses for every question that he is asked. Dexter soon arrives to perform the DNA cheek swab, while stunned to see Oliver. Oliver remains calm, though he questions if the DNA test is really necessary, but Quinn reminds him that he agreed to cooperate. Oliver does so and then leaves. He proceeds to show interest in Dexter's apartment, meeting with Sylvia Prado, who has offered to sell it. Dexter returns home, once again appalled to see Oliver, who asks if Dexter could show him around the home alone, which Sylvia instantly agrees to; This gives the two men a chance to speak face to face. Oliver then proposes a truce, saying that he'll go his separate way and forget about Dexter if the latter does likewise. However, while making this ceasefire truce, he also speaks of how Dexter has much more to lose than himself, slyly threatening many of the people that Dexter cares about. Due to this, Dexter agrees to the truce, which pleases Oliver, who then leaves. Dexter, however, was never intending to go along with the truce, especially after Oliver reminded him of all the people that are close to Dexter and could be in danger of being harmed. Providing the police with the DNA swab which showed them that Oliver was Vogel's son and anonymously sending them v ,]]ideo footage of each of Saxon's kills that he found in Saxon's kill r oom at the abandoned hospital, Dexter manages to make Oliver a wanted man. While at a gas station, Oliver sees the news about the manhunt for him and immediately figures that Dexter is the one who is responsible. He goes straight to Dexter's apartment, planning to kill him, but is inter cepted by both Dexter and '''Debra Morgan. After sedating Saxon, Dexter brings him to his own kill room and straps him to the table there. They discuss the appeal of Miami and why Oliver wants to stay there, while Dexter desires to leave. After a lengthy conversation, Dexter realizes that he has more of a drive to start a new life than to kill anymore, including killing Saxon. Oliver, desperate to live, agrees with him, telling him that he does not have to. Dexter decides for the first time in his life that he does not have the urge to kill and so calls Debra, wanting Saxon to be incarcerated and to perish by an electric chair. Debra arrives while Dexter leaves, wishing to start his new life with his girlfriend, Hannah McKay, and his son, Harrison Morgan, as quickly as possible. However, Debra was secretly being tailed by Deputy Marshal Clayton for her and Dexter's involvement with Hannah McKay. Clayton finds Oliver strapped to the table and he, in the pretense of an innocent victim, somehow gets Clayton to free him. Saxon then grabs one of Dexter's knives and stabs Clayton to death. Debra rushes back into the room, her gun drawn on Oliver, but, after picking up Clayton's own pistol, he shoots Debra in the stomach and flees. Debra fires back, managing to maim his arm. Final Confrontation Saxon steals a car from a man after knocking him out, and drives around looking for a place where he can get his lacerated arm healed. He finds a veterinarian and forces him to stitch up his wound by holding him at gunpoint. He decides that he wants to kill Debra once and for all, and so goes to the hospital '''where she is being treated. Being a wanted man, he creates a scene by cutting out the vet's tongue (whom he has held hostage) and letting him loose in the hospital. This allows him to move in without trouble as he searches for Debra. However, Dexter, who has sensed his presence based on the event that just took place, picks up a fork and tries to kill Saxon before he has the chance to harm Debra further. However, unbeknownst to both Saxon and Dexter, the police, led by '''Lieutenant Angel Batista, were prepared for Saxon's arrival as well and arrest him on the spot. After Saxon is interrogated by Batista and Detective Joey Quinn, Dexter pays him a visit and tells him how he blames himself and not Saxon for what happened to Debra, albeit he plans to kill him with a pen (that he had just placed on the table). Saxon quickly picks up the pen and seemingly tries to kill Dexter, but Dexter moves to his right, so that the pen only pierces his shoulder. Dexter then punches him in the face, yanks the pen out, and stabs Saxon in the left carotid artery, causing the latter to bleed to death very rapidly. The tape clearly shows that Dexter was defending himself (although, in reality, he intended for it to go down the way it did), and so is not charged for the crime. Victims *'Richard Vogel, Jr'. *'Seven children in psychiatric hospital' *'Thirteen unnamed victims' *'Robert Bailey' *'Leonard Welks - '''Indirectly *'Lyle Sussman' *'Cassie Jollenston' *'Zach Hamilton' *'Evelyn Vogel' *'Max Clayton' *'Debra Morgan - Indirectly; Saxon mortally injured her, which resulted in a bloodclot reaching her brain. Knowing that this would lead to her demise, Dexter' mercifully shut off her life-support. Other possible victims of Oliver Saxon are men named '''J. Mitchell' and B. Rickers, as both appear on Saxon's laptop files. Attempted *'Dexter Morgan' *'Dr. Turner - '''Saxon cut out the vet's tongue and left him in a severe condition. However, the vet's status is currently unknown. Trivia * Despite being killed off by Dexter, Saxon is still the only Main Antagonist that was able to fully destroy Dexter's life, as well as ending his reign as the Bay Harbor Butcher (making him the only character to defeat Dexter). It is important to note that Arthur Mitchell did partially destroy Dexter's life by killing Rita, but unlike Rita's death, Dexter could not recover from Debra's death, which Saxon was indirectly responsible for. *'Arthur Mitchell, '''Travis Marshall, Isaak Sirko, and Oliver Saxon were the only Main Antagonists who were known to have killed their first victim when they were children (out of these four, Isaak was the youngest when he killed his music teacher). **However, Saxon is the only one of these that's confirmed to have killed 8 people whilst he was seventeen years old. *Saxon and Travis Marshall are the only Main Antagonists who were born to be Serial Killers. Interestingly, they both killed one of their family members as their first known victims (Travis killed his parents and Oliver killed his younger brother). Also, both Saxon and Travis killed the only remaining member of their family apart from themselves later on in their lives (Travis killed his sister; Saxon killed his mother). *He is the only Main Antagonist whose first victim was a child and he is overall the Second Main Antagonist to kill a sufficient number of children (the first one being Arthur Mitchell). *Saxon was present in Miami during the events of Season Three, Season Four, Season Five, Season Six and Season Seven. In secret, he had killed many people throughout the course of those seasons, but his killings were never found by Dexter until the Final Season, in which Saxon became the true, main threat. *His driver's license lists his birth date as December 22, 1979. However, the police report taken from Cassie Jollenston's house lists his birth date as December 23, 1968. It is likely that the date used on the license is based on the birth date for the original Oliver Saxon, who was born on November 17, 1979. The date again becomes skewed when a data report in the law enforcement database states that he was born on November 17, 1969, which adds 10 years to the original Saxon's age. *Saxon, like Trinity, is the only other character to have killed someone close to Dexter and the only one to have claimed numerous victims in the course of his life prior to settling in Miami. He has moved between at least 12 cities in 2 continents (North America and Europe), with Dexter feeling that his movements were only to avoid being caught. This suggests he killed enough people in each city that he needed to move on in order to continue remaining under the radar. **If the number of kills in Miami can be used as a reference, he has killed at least 5-10 people per city. While in Miami, he started to videotape himself brutally killing 13-14 people. However, many more individuals might have suffered at his hands (and wasn't recorded), but, assuming he recorded his victims prior to 2009, it's suggested that he may have killed at least a 100 of his own between 1978 and 2009, rivaling him with Dexter. The number may very well be even greater, but this remains unconfirmed, as even Dexter wonders just how many people Saxon has killed. *According to the two video files that Dexter had found on Saxon's computer (by using spyware from Vogel's computer against his) in Episode 810: Goodbye Miami, Welks and Sussman were both killed on 8/14/2012. However, this conflicts with dates shown earlier in the show, where it was still July when Dexter was hunting A.J. Yates. In addition, the police report states that Cassie Jollenston was found dead in her apartment on 8/15/2012. The video files match with Cassie's death, but not with Welks and Sussman, which would have been more believable if the 7/5/2012 video file found in Episode 811: Monkey In a Box. *Like George King, Saxon displays a charming, polite, respectful and extremely well-mannered attitude while in the public. *Oliver may be a psychopath, but he parallels a sociopath and the very first Main Antagonist of this show, Brian Moser (Dexter's brother), in numerous ways: **Both were highly intelligent individuals. **Both of their identities were not revealed during their initial appearances. **They toyed with police, but specifically, a certain some one (both eventually involving Dexter in one way or the other). **Both took the name of a deceased person as an alias (Brian was 'Rudy Cooper' and Daniel is 'Oliver Saxon'). However, Brian killed his man. It was never known if Daniel had a hand in the original Oliver Saxon's death. **They both appear as charming, successful men. **Both characters were institutionalized at youth, though Brian was released at 21. Daniel broke out of the institution that he was in by faking his own death and possibly killing many people in the process. **Both characters were responsible for the demise of people prior to their appearance in the series. Brian had killed his own father and possibly a few others, while Oliver had lived in multiple countries and killed there prior to his first appearance. Vogel (an expert on psychopathy) even stated that, whoever The Brain Surgeon is, he had killed a good number of people before his first victim in Miami. She figured this out when the Medical Examiners concluded that this victim was held captive for nearly a week. **The moment when Brian sat down with Dexter at the table in their mother's house was surprisingly similar to the moment when Daniel sat down with his mother at her home. **Both Brian and Oliver dumped their victims in locations where the public could easily find them. However, Brian dismembered his victims, whereas Oliver simply took out a tiny piece of their brain - as a way of sending a message. **They both made one of their victims look like perpetrators of killings. Brian framed Tony Tucci and Oliver framed Lyle Sussman (although in Tucci's case, Debra Morgan and Angel Batista believed him to be innocent from the very beginning). **At one point, they were both presumed to be someone they weren't by Dexter and others. The I.T.K. was presumed to be Neil Perry and T.B.S. was presumed to be A.J. Yates. **They both played a cat and mouse game with Dexter and were both one step ahead of him. **They both were trying to reconnect with a long lost relative through killing. Brian made multiple attempts to reconnect with his brother, Dexter, while Oliver tried to reconnect with his mother, Vogel. **They both started to date someone that was close to Dexter. In Oliver's case, it was Cassie Jollenston,' '''while Brian was dating Debra. In each case, they decided that they should kill their 'romantic interest'. The only difference is that Oliver was the one successful - Brian was not. **Like Brian (Dexter's actual brother), Saxon could also vaguely be seen as a brother to Dexter, as he was Vogel's actual son and Dexter was considered to be her 'spiritual son' - Saxon even tells Dexter, "Mother chose the wrong son...again", as he kills Vogel. **Both killed one of their own parents; Brian killed his father and Daniel killed his mother. **They both broke into Dexter's apartment in an attempt to kill somebody (Oliver tried to kill Dexter; Brian tried to kill Debra), only to be lured into a trap. Both instances took place in the very same bedroom... **Both got strapped onto their own kill tables by Dexter, but Dexter chose to spare Saxon so that Debra can have him turned into the police department. This proves to be a big mistake, however, as Debra ends up getting shot in the gut by Saxon, who manages to escape (after stabbing Clayton, who frees him, foolishly believing him to be an innocent victim). **At some point in time, both Oliver and Brian used an abandoned hospital related to their crimes; Brian used one to hold Tucci captive (and amputate him), while Saxon used his for murdering multiple people. However, Saxon owned the property that he utilized. Brian, on the other hand, did not and simply used it as a way to trigger memories for Dexter. **Both extracted the blood from their victims. **Both were killed because of trauma to their necks - Brian had his throat slashed and Saxon's neck was stabbed into with a pen. **Both were killed because of Debra Morgan - Brian was killed in order to protect her, and Saxon was killed as an act of revenge. **Both of them were murdered by Dexter Morgan and left for Miami Metro authorities to find. However, Brian was made to look as if he committed suicide using his own Modus Operandi. However, Oliver's murder was clearly seen on camera. Nonetheless, Dexter had waited for Saxon to stab him in the shoulder first so that he could make Daniel's death seem like a self-defense. *Oliver Saxon is the only character in the series to be both a 'Serial Killer' and a 'mass murderer. *The murder of Oliver Saxon was the first one committed by Dexter to be witnessed by anyone in Miami Metro Homicide (Joey Quinn and Detective Batista watched the security footage, but were under the belief that this homicide was in self-defense). *Saxon was and still is considered to be the most personal adversary of Dexter, due to the fact that he was responsible for the deaths of both Evelyn Vogel and Debra Morgan. *Saxon was the one and only Main Antagonist to be killed by Dexter in a confrontation. Dexter did kill a few others in this manner before (George King, '''Stan Liddy, Andrew Briggs, etc.), but all of them were lesser antagonists. Gallery SaxonFace3.png SaxonFace4.png|''"I will never be locked up again!"'' SaxonFace5.png SaxonFace6.png SaxonFace7.png SaxonVogel1.png SaxonFace8.png|''"Hi Dexter."'' SaxonFace9.png SaxonFace10.png SaxonFace11.png SaxonFace12.png SaxonFace13.png SaxonFace14.png SaxonFace15.png|Saxon smirks, just before shooting Deb. SaxonDeathSmirk.png|Despite nearing death, he sports a grin. SaxonDeath.png|Saxon, dead References Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 8 characters Category:Aliases Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed matricide Category:Mass murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Characters Category:Characters spared by Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Debra Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Finale characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Indexter